


young & in love

by kendrasaunders



Series: Femslash February 2018 [13]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 20:10:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13688949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kendrasaunders/pseuds/kendrasaunders
Summary: zari takes amaya to the fair. or maybe amaya takes zari. there’s a llama at some point. oh, and they get engaged.





	young & in love

**Author's Note:**

> femslash february, day 14
> 
> happy valentine's day everyone!

“I want to remind everyone that if a single on of you ruins this for me-“ Zari levels, holding up her hands, threatening with her index fingers. “I have never stated that I’m opposed to murder.”

“Fair and valid,” Sara says.

Zari draws her lips into a line, nodding at no one in particular, dropping her hands she she can run her nails against her jeans. “We’re sure this is a good day?” Zari asks. “No rain, no Huns on the loose?”

“It looks good from up here,” Sara says. “Call us if there’s Huns and we’ll come help.”

“No!” Zari says. “ _No._ All of you _stay here._ Do not come _near us._ This needs to be _perfect._ ”

“This is one of my favorite fairs,” Ray says. “I picked it especially for this!” 

“Okay,” Zari says, sucking in a breath. “Okay. That makes- Okay. This will be fine. I’m- I’m fine. Do I look gay enough?”

“Always,” Sara says.

“Word of advice,” Nate adds. “Ferris wheel seems super romantic, but you will get stuck, and you will have to pee.”

“That’s a fun memory that you have,” Zari says.

“Memori _es,_ ” Nate corrects.

“Oh good,” Zari says. 

“Where’s your ring?” Jax asks.

Zari slams her hand over her pocket. “Here!” She rubs her palm over the shape of it. “It’s right here. It’s ready to go.”

“You’re gonna do _great,_ ” Sara says. “If anything goes wrong, we’re all here to back you up.”

“I explicitly told you not to do anything close to that,” Zari says. “I want you all, for the next three hours, to just pretend we don’t exist. Don’t call us, don’t text us, if the world is going to blow up, let it-“

“Hey!” Amaya announces, greeting Zari by wrapping her arms around her waist and putting her chin on her shoulder. “You’re all… Here.”

“Oh, hey,” Jax says. “We were just-“

“Planning a band,” Nate says. “We’re forming a band, unrelated to anything that is happening right now.”

Zari makes a face at both of them, somehow incredulous but not nearly enough. 

“I’m playing the drums,” Sara adds.

“Oh,” Amaya says.

“Can we go?” Zari says, wrapping her hand around Amaya’s wrist, pulling her beside her. 

“Be back later!” Ray says. “For band practice!”

“Can I be in the band?” Amaya asks. 

“Sure!” Zari says. “You can be in the band all you want later. Fair. Now.”

Amaya gives one of those polite smiles that means she isn’t quite done, yet. “I’m just curious as to how you guys-“ 

“There’s a petting zoo,” Zari says.

Amaya takes Zari by the hand and squeezes. “OH MY GOD,” she says. “Are there llamas?”

Zari looks at Ray, and Ray gives her the tiniest possible nod. “There sure are, babe!”

“Okay!” Amaya beams, first at Zari, and then at the team, as her goodbye. “We can talk band stuff later!”

“We sure can!” Zari says, smiling only when Amaya looks to her, and running her thumb across her throat the second she looks away. “Now let’s go… get you a llama!”

“I _love_ llamas,” Amaya says, the cargo bay door hissing open and the twilight air flooding in to greet them.

“You love all the animals, babe,” Zari says.

“I know,” Amaya says. “But I just really like llamas a lot.”

 

There is one small caveat to getting to the llamas.

Zari is… very lost.

There’s a ferris wheel, and there’s a lot of lights, and there are hot dogs, and there’s mud, but this place is _huge_ and full of _people,_ and the best thing she can do right now is hold Amaya’s hand and let her guide them.

“Can’t you like, sense them, or something?” Zari asks. “Call out to them in llama, or something? Llama-ish? What do llamas speak?”

“Llama was correct,” Amaya teases, bumping Zari’s shoulder with her own. “And we’ll find them, I’m sure. This is just- It’s nice.”

“It’s-“ Zari swallows, taking a moment to clear her head. It sounds like children and bells dinging and music in the distance, and no one had really told her this thing was so _crowded,_ she’s never even been to a fair before- “It’s my first one.”

Amaya lets out one of her gentle Amaya Noises, this one lending itself to surprise and eagerness. “Do you know what this means?” 

“Not really,” Zari says.

“It means _I’m_ your first,” Amaya says. 

Zari tilts her head. “You-“

Amaya bats her on the arm. “Your first _fair,”_ Amaya says. “Or carnvial, or whatever. This is _magical._ ”

Zari darts her tongue along her lips, noting that Amaya’s voice rings more clearly than the sound from any one of the attractions they walk by. “Is it?”

“You _always_ remember,” Amaya says. “I remember mine.”

Zari bristles at that, a small hint of jealousy flaring behind her eyes. Not for any real reason other than the fact that she can, that it makes her competitive. “Oh.”

“But I’m your first,” Amaya says. “So that’s important.”

“When was your first fair?” Zari asks.

“Oh, 1939,” Amaya says. “I wanted to go to the ones in Chicago but-“

“You do realize you saw like, the car be invented, right?” Zari says.

“I’m not _that_ old,” Amaya says, giggling to herself. “But I didn’t wear a seatbelt. Never had one.”

“I really don’t understand how that wasn’t included in the first place,” Zari says.

“Oh, everything used to be more dangerous,” Amaya says. “ _Especially_ the fair.”

“You sound a little too excited about that,” Zari says, but she doesn’t actually mind it- She’s enchanted by the spark in Amaya’s eye, the sort of fun she has describing the fact that everything could kill you in the 30s. It’s downright _adorable,_ if Zari’s being honest. “But I mean, I lived in a police state, and that’s dangerous in its own… fun… way, so-“

“But you didn’t have ring tosses,” Amaya says.

“I don’t even know what that means,” Zari says. At some point, Amaya had moved to tuck her arm against Zari’s own, at by this point, she’s practically attached to Zari’s side, the two of them are walking so close together. “But way to overlook my tragic backstory.”

“Do you want me to address it?” Amaya says. 

“No,” Zari says, and she smiles before she can help it. “Absolutely not. I’m super good.”

“Are you?” Amaya asks.

Zari taps her free hand against her pocket. “You’re here, aren’t you?”

“You’re here,” Amaya repeats, and she places her head against Zari’s own, the two of them leaning together, moving to huddle by the funnel cakes and just enjoy a moment.

“Hey,” Zari says. “I’m not really sure what a funnel cake is, but I need one.”

“They’re things of fried dough with powered sugar on it,” Amaya says.

“I need six,” Zari says.

“I have to win you a prize, too,” Amaya says. “So everyone knows you’re my girl.”

“Is that a thing?” Zari says.

“That’s what I was told,” Amaya says. 

“So shouldn’t I win you something, too?” Zari says. “Since you’re also _my_ girl.”

Amaya is dazzling under the multi colored lights, excited by the very prospect of that sentence. “If you really want.”

She’s so beautiful that Zari just has to kiss her, taking her lips in a soft and sudden moment, sighing as Amaya leans in and kisses her back.

“You’re wearing one of those flavored lip balms again,” Amaya says, pulling away and licking her lips. “Root beer?”

“I _like_ root beer,” Zari says.

“Well come on, then,” Amaya says. “I’ll buy you one.”

 

Zari is only half on the verge of vomiting her last four corn dogs when she points to a Pikachu, hung up by the ceiling, a little too close to the light, and going, “I want _that._ ”

Amaya stares at it for a moment, craning her head back to more fully look at it. “What is that?”

Zari lets out a small, bemused huff. “I’ve told you what he is. You’ve seen him like, a dozen times.”

“Oh!” Amaya says. “It’s a rat!”

“I mean-“ Zari looks at Pikachu, and Pikachu looks at Zari. “Sort of?”

“Rats are very social and intelligent,” Amaya says.

“Yeah, and he’s uh, electric,” Zari says. “They don’t have any like… flying types. On the rack.”

Amaya smiles at her, shaking her head. “I don’t know what that means.”

“I know,” Zari says. 

Amaya bumps her hips against Zari, looking down for a moment, like she has the audacity to be that cutely bashful. “You know which one I want?” Amaya asks.

“Is it the unicorn?” Zari says.

“It’s the unicorn,” Amaya says.

“It usually is,” Zari remarks, making Amaya give her a look. 

“Well you’re going to have to watch me, first,” Amaya says. She leans in, her lips brushing Zari’s jaw, just to tease, and then moving to her ear. “Everyone knows the carnival cheats.”

Zari takes in the scent of Amaya’s shampoo, the warmth of her breath. The way her small waist feels, braced in Zari’s hands. “That makes sense.”

“So you have to find the soft spots,” Amaya says. “And exploit them.”

“You know, Amaya,” Zari says. “You kind of sound like me, when you say that.”

“Maybe you’re rubbing off on me,” Amaya says. “Or maybe I just know my way around a ring toss.”

“I was uh-“ Zari smiles against Amaya’s cheek. “I was going to make a joke about rubbing off on you, but then you had a follow up.”

“I would’ve appreciated it,” Amaya says.

“Thank you,” Zari replies.

Amaya pulls back, moving to put her money on the counter. “Let’s win you that fun rat.”

“Let’s go with that as his name, sure,” Zari says. 

Amaya gives a half smile, and then goes oddly silent- It takes a moment for Zari to realize she has a _zone,_ that she is taking this, as she does most things, perhaps a little too seriously. 

She’s stunning in profile. She’s stunning straight on as well, from behind, at any angle, but there’s a certain grace in her profile, specifically, that even doing something like throwing a silly plastic ring (a _test balloon,_ Zari tells herself) is tactful and done with pointed intent.

Zari is in completely over her head here. It’s too crowded, she’s not Amaya’s _first,_ and her ring probably isn’t even big enough- And what if Amaya’s just like, here for a fun time? What if Zari is just a fun time, and not her idea of forever?

“I love you,” Zari blurts out, and Amaya pauses, holding her second- Third? ring. Zari hadn’t been paying attention.

“I love you too, honey,” Amaya says, and tosses it without looking.

“Oh!” Zari jumps up and down, clapping her hands. “You got- You got the gold one! Look!”

“I know,” Amaya says, regal in her smugness, pointing to the Pikachu with more dignity than anyone has ever had pointing to a Pikachu, and then she says, “The peekaboo, please.”

And Zari just has to laugh at that- She can’t _not,_ just like she can’t ever really stop _worrying_ , just like she can’t ever really stop being _in love_. Maybe she’s just for fun but this feels so endlessly real and necessary, that she can’t not propose to her. She just has to. It’s just how it is.

“Hey,” Zari says. And maybe she can take her on the carousel, or something like that, and propose right after, in front of those painted horses. Carousels are both old and full of weird animals, and those are two things Amaya greatly enjoys. She watches Amaya get handed the Pikachu, and the look of satisfaction Amaya gives her is enough to make Zari buckle at the knees. “Babe-“

Amaya puts the Pikachu into Zari’s arms. “Do you want to go on the Ferris Wheel?” Amaya says. “After you win me my unicorn, of course.”

“Isn’t the Ferris Wheel like, super dangerous?” Zari says.

“I mean, it was in the 30s,” Amaya says. “But I’m sure now it’s better!”

Zari catches the kid behind the counter shake his head. “Oh, no,” Zari says.

“It’s so romantic,” Amaya says. “It’s a part of the tradition. Please?”

“Well,” Zari says. “You did just win me a Pikachu. How could I say no?”

Amaya puts her hands on Pikachu’s head and kisses Zari quickly on the lips. “I love you,” Amaya says. “To say it again. I really do. I love you so much.”

Zari could almost feel woozy, from the sheer impact of that. “I love you more than anything,” Zari says. “So please stay with me, even if I don’t win you a unicorn.”

“Oh, it’s a game about cheating the rules,” Amaya says. “How could you not win?”

“Have I ever mentioned how sexy I find you?” Zari says.

“Oh, once or twice,” Amaya teases. She bops her finger against Zari’s nose. “I want the purple one, by the way.”

 

The thing is, they do end up on the ferris wheel.

And the other thing is, for the first round, it is really, really romantic. They can see the fair together, and they’ve got their stuffies in their laps, and Amaya is all snuggled against her. It’s kind of chilly, but not to much so, and it’s so picturesque that Zari almost feels like it isn’t really happening.

And then the wheel goes around a second time, and stops.

“Fuck,” Zari says, under her breath. Because in all honesty, she does kind of have to pee.

“Hm?” Amaya says, lifting her head, tucking her hair behind her ear. “Oh, we stopped.” She seems almost like she’s coming out of a daze, and Zari feels some kind of kindred love in knowing she hadn’t been the only one to get lost in the moment.

The moment is, of course, over now, but what a moment it had been. 

Zari fights the urge to look over her feet and down at the grown. This thing is _huge,_ and their seat is rocking back and forth, and Zari is really, really starting to wonder if romance is maybe just a made up thing to trap people on ferris wheels.

Except that Amaya doesn’t seem upset at all. She’s smiling to herself, one hand on the bar on their lap and one hand on her unicorn. “Well, we’re not at the top-top, but we’re pretty close.”

“Wait,” Zari says. “Did you want us to get stuck?”

“You always get stuck on the ferris wheel,” Amaya says, looking back to Zari. “You only go on if you want to talk to someone.”

“Oh,” Zari says. “So you want to uh- Talk.”

“In a way, yes,” Amaya says.

“You know I hate heights, right?” Zari says.

Amaya shifts her unicorn farther back onto her lap, and moves her other hand to take Zari’s. “Just don’t look down, then,” Amaya says. “Look at me.”

“Right,” Zari says, doing as she’s been asked, meeting Amaya’s soft, brown eyes. “Just- Look right at you.”

“You’re so beautiful,” Amaya sighs, running her thumb over Zari’s thumb. “I really can’t go even a day without seeing you.”

Zari clutches Amaya’s hand a little more tightly. “I think about you,” Zari says. “When I can’t see you. Either I’m thinking about you or I’m with you.”

“That’s exactly it,” Amaya says. “It’s like- You’re my whole world.”

“Like there is no world without you,” Zari adds.

Amaya nods in agreement. “And tonight is so _perfect,_ we went to a carnival and it’s so romantic. It’s just- I need you by my side. Or- I need to be by your side, if that makes more sense. I don’t really- I’m sorry.”

She grins, shaking her head, looking at her lap. “I think this is the perfect time, really.”

Zari’s heart is somewhere in her throat, or maybe in her mouth, but she manages to ask, “The perfect time for what?”

“Do you want to get married?” Amaya asks. “Would you be my wife?”

“Oh my fuck,” Zari says, which should not have been the first words out of her mouth.

“What?” Amaya says.

And Zari thinks she might be crying, or maybe her cheeks just feel impossibly hot. “I have your ring in my pocket, Amaya,” Zari says. “I was going to propose in front of the carousel but you wanted the ferris wheel and I’d get it for you now but I’m afraid I’d drop it and Mick stole something really, really pretty for you, and-“

Amaya is laughing. She’s covering her mouth as she does it, because she doesn’t want to hurt Zari’s feelings, but her eyes are overflowing with a mixture of mirth and love that makes Zari so happy it aches. “Mick stole your ring, too,” Amaya says, lowering her hand to just cover her chin. “He promised me it was from a really bad person, but-“

“Amaya,” Zari says, and wow, she really does have the most beautiful name in the entirety of the universe and all its living things. “I don’t care where you got it. I just want to marry you.”

“Oh-“ Amaya leans in and kisses Zari, their stuffed animals bumping each other as their lips part and move against each other, breathless and certain all at once. 

This is, again, almost too romantic to bear- Zari can’t help but be kissed by the most beautiful, loving person in the world, not when it feels this good and means this much, and she kisses back with equal parts promise and the overwhelming, all consuming desire to make sure Amaya knows she is loved with every fiber of Zari’s being. 

“Do you think we have enough time to hook up on this thing?” Amaya asks. “To celebrate.

Zari lets out a very unbecoming snort of amusement before she can stop herself. “Uh- Me. Heights. Pants.”

“I can go over the pants,” Amaya says. She puts her hand on Pikachu’s head, raising her eyebrows. “Under your peekaboo?”

And this is the most perfect woman, who Zari is going to marry. “I really don’t even feel the need to correct you, that’s how much I love you and your outlandish kinks.”

“Is that a no?” Amaya says. 

“I didn’t say that,” Zari replies.

 

It takes a little while, after the rush of the ferris wheel, to find the llamas.

But that’s okay, because Amaya is nice enough to tell them she’s engaged. “Look!” she says, pointing to Zari. “That’s my wife!”

Zari, holding both stuffed animals, looks down the most apathetic looking animal she’s ever seen.

The llama lets out a huff.

“Don’t be jealous!” Zari says. “What I have can’t be taught!”

Amaya finds that to be very, very funny.

The llama does not.

 


End file.
